How do I live without you
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: This is my take on what will happen the start of season 8, I hope this doesn't come true. Rated K just to be on the safe side. Written by Sakula James sister of KaylaLouise


Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, but I do own this story but not this ID it is my little sisters.

Hi so you all know my little sister Kayla-Louise and she has gotten me into the CSI fever and i've only just wrote this story it will be a one chapter story or maybe two.

We all know that Sara at the end of season 7 was left under the car and we are waiting her fate. I am a Snickers shipper but also GSR this story is a GSR but with alittle twist. I'll warn you in advance you may need tissues as I just let Kayla read it and she cried her heart out, also please don't hurt me i'm very fragile. This may not be accurate to how it happen on CSI but this is my take on it.

>> >>

How do I live without you.

_I love you without knowing how..or..when or from where. I love you straight forwardly without complexities or pride, I love you because I know no other way then this. So close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that when you close your eyes I fall asleep._

Standing together in the cold morning air, the Las Vegas Crimelab and LVPD gathered to pay their respects to the one the knew as Sara Sidle, so young but tragically taken away in the prime of her life.

>> >>

Flashback to the night before Sara was taken

Walking through CSI, wanting and willing to figure out the latest crime. Sara didn't want to give up, it wasn't in her nature but her boyfriend Gil Grissom insisted that she go home and rest. Sara granted had done a few doubles but could quite manage the triple but when her boyfriend or was it husband, used his enchanting blue eyes it melted her away.

>> >>

Flashback to the day it happened

The miniture killer was at large still, Gil Grissom wanted to catch the killer once and for all. His beloved Sara was at home asleep, and she was it was also now time for him to go home. Packing away his paperwork and shutting out the light he left his door open and headed home, their home.

Arriving home to find a sleeping Sara in bed and slips in beside her loving how her hair smells of coconut, it helps him to sleep, he didn't quite understand how he had ever slept before without that lovely soothing smell.

Waking up and heading towards the lab early, as he always did he wrote a note and patted their beloved dog Bruno on the head and went to the lab, arriving at the lab to find yet another miniture killer scene he cautiously walked towards it and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A red Mustang upside down in the middle of the desert with a moving hand, although it was a plastic hand he knew instantly who's hand it was his beloved Sara.

Frantic and with dread in his heart he and the rest of nightshift studied, contemplated and tried to figure out where, the suspect Natalie Davies had taken Sara.

Searching the whole desert trying to find Sara took it's toll on everyone but no one would give in, their friend needed them. It didn't help that it was raining and the desert sand began to become like quick sand.

It was then when daylight broke that they found the Red Mustang and just barely visable Sara's hand, the rain and sand and buried her inside and without oxygen for so long every dreaded what Sara's fate was, paramedics tried and tried in vain to revive Sara, it was too late she had passed on.

_I love you without knowing how..or..when or from where. I love you straight forwardly without complexities or pride, I love you because I know no other way than this. So close that when your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that when you close your eyes i fall asleep._

That was the speech Grissom said to his beloved at her graveside, everyone thought it was really swwet for what occasion it was, but Grissom would never be the same again

>> >>

"I'm so sorry honey, I never told you how much I care, I took to long and I'm sorry sleep well my angels, how will I live without you" sobbed Grissom

Grissom never believed his angel, his beloved would be taken away from him after 2 years it was unfair and he knew it. He hated himself for taking too long and he could never be able to truely tell Sara how he felt. That was when he put their wedding rings into a safe deposit box and the picture of his unborn child away never to be seen or spoken of again.

Ok umm thats it I hope no one hates me and I really do hope that Sara pulls through Grissom needs her.

Please review thanks to all who read this, Sakula


End file.
